How Does It Feel (To Treat Me Like You Do)?
by writergirl89
Summary: After receiving emergency texts from the Ladies of the Nine-Nine, Jake finds himself taking on more than he expected with his drunk partner - only she's not that drunk and when an usually bold Amy takes her liquid courage to the limit, he also finds himself in quite a pickle. Hard M. Title from Blue Monday.


**Title:** How Does It Feel (To Treat Me Like You Do)?

**Author:** WriterGirl89

**Fandom:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine

**Rating:** M (explicit sexual content & graphic language)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Jake/Amy

**Summary:** After receiving a few calls for assistance from the women of the 99, Jake ends up with more than he bargained for when he has to lung his kinda drunk partner home – only she's not that drunk and when an emboldened, unusually honest Amy takes her liquid courage to the brink, he finds himself in quite the conundrum.

**Author's Note:** So, yeah, another idea coming at me at random, I promise you. I'm in a weird headspace right now, to be honest, because I've experienced a tragedy recently so, I don't know, through this and the occasional crying jag, I've still been coming up with ideas for my creative self and _trust me_, this is basically my therapy at this moment with what I'm going through so, try not to be too horrible if you don't like it and if you do, great!

P.S. The name of this story is in fact a lyric from the song Blue Monday and the version I was listening to when I got inspired to write this was the one by Emika. So, grab a listen when you can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

…

It had only taken eighteen drunk texts, six equally drunk dials, and a few _interesting_ photos from Rosa, Gina and – he was surprised , too – Amy, for Jake to realize that the Ladies of The Nine-Nine were goosed out of their minds (or at least on the way) when all this phone evidence were sent to him in rapid succession.

Amy, especially, given her track record of being the most sober at the bar when they all went out for drinks, looked very off-kilter and for some reason, alarm bells had started going off in his brain but, before he thought to satisfy them, he got sent two separate texts – one from Rosa, another from Gina – sent a few minutes apart telling him to haul his ass over there to rescue Amy from some sore drunken losers who wouldn't believe her when she kept blurting out that she had a boyfriend… one named Jake.

He had paused, just briefly enough, before getting himself together, grabbing his badge, gun, (_just_ in case) and then his keys before heading out, asking for the address from both women.

And after a hassle with the _oh-so_ polite doorman as well trying to decipher who was who in the slightly dank, flashy nightclub, he found Gina and Rosa near the bar and he could already see that they were pretty out for the count.

Though, he was guessing, through experience, they wore inebriation well.

And also, he figured out quickly that they had lied to him because the minute they saw him, their eyeballs bulged out of both their heads. Rosa Diaz, for the first time since he'd known her, showing a tiny hint of anxiety as he came closer seeing that his partner was not with them like he had expected.

"OK, _sooo_..." Gina, sounding very much the same as always only a bit more slurred, and the only evidence he had that she had been drinking was the smell of copious amounts of what he thought to be Sangria, on her breath, her hands shielding herself as she stepped closer to talk to him. "... we..." She gestured to Rosa. "... maybe, mighta, lied to you a little bit..."

"Where's Amy?"

"Over there, Surrounded by morons." Rosa took over now, her voice much the same only a little slowed down, and he guessed that her sign that she was drunk was that she showed emotion - period.

He followed both their nods and sure enough, there was Amy surrounded by men - a lot of them - and she didn't look so much endangered as much as entertained, sitting on top of the other bar, swinging her legs as she chatted with these dudes, looking very much like a little girl at a kid's party.

So, in a word, even he could have admitted, she was adorable. But, the thing he didn't like? The way the guys were eyeing her like a piece of candy.

"Soo, the lie was that she was being bothered by idiots but, uh, she's obviously fine but, also she's starting to drive us crazy but, also she keeps talking about you.."

He blocked out Gina's meandering voice and just stared ahead at Amy as she laughed, her head thrown back at something one of said idiots said and for whatever reason, his hands at his sides clenched up.

Then, she saw him.

It all took but, a minute before she realized who he was and even from the distance between them, he knew he saw her face light up and that big, Santiago grin spread her lips apart, pearly whites showing.

He also couldn't necessarily hear her from his vantage point but, again the mouthing of his name was unmistakable before she basically bounced off the bar, gave a wave to the guys that she had talked to, and then literally bulldozed towards him.

"Jake!" She shrieked and then promptly jumped at him into a bear hug, arms landing roughly around his neck and - after a _oof!_ escaped him - he didn't think twice before he returned the embrace, hands circling up her back and to her shoulder blades, arms now full of happy, tipsy female.

Happy, tipsy female who was his partner. And who was small and warm in his arms. And who smelled amazing. Like spicy vanilla.

It only lasted about a few minutes and was over before he coulda scrambled his thoughts back together and when she kissed him, lips smacking into his cheek with an audible _mwah!_, he was beyond startled.

And he tried very hard not to find her incessantly cute as she rambled on about the night, holding onto his arm, fingers skimming up and down his bicep as she talked and he felt his ears go red as she tunneled her fingers into his hair and reluctantly took them away as he decided to take her home, saying brief goodbyes to Rosa and Gina, the two wearing the most annoyingly knowing grins he had ever seen in his life.

"I like you!" She exclaimed as they came out into the cool night air, still clinging onto his arm and he led her over to his car.

"Yeah, right back ya, partner." He responded mildly, not knowing whether he should play along or act like she wasn't totally piss drunk - and not only that, apparently more fond of him this way than if she was actually sober.

The thought made him both nervous and amused.

"Come on, let's get you home." He added, opening the passenger for her only to have her push the door closed and straight-up pin him to it, the surprise of the move making him momentarily immobile as she looked him in the eye, her gaze big and sparkling. "Amy-"

"You're handsome." She interrupted, hands going up from his shoulders towards his neck, thumps rubbing over the skin, robbing him of speech, the smile on her face loopy and wide. "I find you handsome. Hot. Even when you're being completely annoying, I still find you hot somehow." She added, fingers touching his face, mapping out his jaw, his chin, his nose, his hairline and then down again, tiny fingertips learning and trailing his bottom lip with an expression of complete fascination on her face that made his throat close up.

Then, realizing what he was letting her do when she this far out of her mind, he went to pull her hands away and then she was leaning in and up, his heart stuttering as she did and then he could smell the fruity alcohol on her breath and then her mouth was on his, her hands holding his face as she - _she! she was initiating this!_ - kissed him.

It was quick. Chaste somehow. Just her sealing their lips together for a few minutes and going back and forth on his closed mouth briefly as he held onto one of her wrists, keeping still, forcing himself to not respond fully because nothing good would come out of it if he did.

Then, she pulled back and stepped away from him, her face flushed, her smile back. "Now, you can take me home."

And then she was opening the passenger door and getting in the car, closing it shut...

... And leaving him there in the cool air in deep confusion before he shook himself out of it and went to the driver's seat.

All the way to her apartment, he kept licking his lips, tasting the cherry vanilla of her lip balm.

...

"Do you wanna come up?" She asked him when they arrived in front of her apartment building and he looked at her, not really expecting this because she'd more or less behaved on the drive over - apart from the business of trailing her fingernails on the back of his hand as he drove because it's not like he hated it but, here he was thinking that if he just pretended to not notice these out-of-nowhere gestures of attraction thrown at him, then he would be fine - and she must have read something on his face, even in her current state, because she added. "Just for a little bit. I just want you..." His eyes kinda bulged out of his head when she said that and she seemed to realize it and then added. "... want you to make sure I get in, okay." She trailed off, her expression weirdly plaintive. "Please, I won't try anything. I promise. Please..." She actually put her hands together in a praying motion as she looked at him with big eyes.

A situation Jake would never have thought to find himself in: Having Amy Santiago beg him to come up to her apartment while telling him that she _won't_ try anything.

He followed her up and - despite the warnings inside his brain telling him to just leave himself in the hallway while making sure she got in okay - into her apartment, repeating to himself that he was doing this for her own safety.

"Whooo!" Amy exclaimed as she misstepped and fell backward into him and he grabbed her shoulders, her upper back smacking into his chest.

He ignored the urge to smell her hair and just lead her further into the apartment as she made it increasingly difficult for him to do, tripping many more times and causing him to basically crabwalk her around her home and he knew (just _knew_!) that she somehow playing him but, against his better judgment, he still made himself comfortable and took off his leather jacket after she left him and chuckled as she loudly counted doors before finding her bedroom, he assumed.

There wasn't much that had changed since the last time he'd been here that Thanksgiving, but, it still felt... different. It was way past dark out and the only lighting in the living room and kitchen area were lit by small lamps and a few light fixtures and gave the place a whole new vibe.

It was a while and he was beginning to worry already and went to go check on his partner to make sure she hadn't accidently drowned or passed out on her floor or something.

He mentally counted and found what he hoped to be her bedroom and slowly knocked. "Santiago? You alright in there?"

There was a noise in response - a small one - and he just as slowly opened the door and found Amy sitting up in her bed, clad in a nightie, picking at her sheets as she hummed to herself.

"Amy?"

She turned then, as if she'd forgotten he was there and he looked away as she shifted up on her knees, the white of the thigh-length nightie on her golden skin striking in a way that was new to him.

"I just wanted to uh, check on you and see if you were alright and you obviously are so, I'm gonna head out-" He began to babble, stepping backward before turning to get out of there as fast as he can.

"Come in, Jake." She interrupted him, voice soft but, audible enough for him to have heard her.

He paused, his hand on her doorknob, his back going stiff and stock still as he stood, not looking at her. "I don't... really think that's a good idea, Santiago." He heard himself say, wincing at the honesty of his own words.

"Come on, Jake. Please." He turned to see her batting her eyes and biting on her lower lip at him - a trick move he should have really known to ignore.

Instead, he turned fully towards her again and walked over to her, standing a wide inch away and planting his hands on his hips in a hopefully unimpressed posture, giving her his sternest look like, _'what?'_

And he had no idea what he expected from her but, it sure as shit wasn't for her to peer up at him from her perch in bed, her voice sounding kinda wistful and soft when she asked. "Why haven't you tried anything with me?"

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. She couldn't possibly be asking-

"I'm not stupid, Jake." She interrupted and before he knew to stop her, she simply reached out and took hold of his wrist, pulling him - though, to be honest, he wasn't exactly _reluctant_ as his feet carried him to her - closer, starting to inspect his hand, the width of his palm, the broadness of his fingers, and he just stood there, half-frozen as she did all this, adding with a wry tone. "I'm a detective, too, remember?" She looked in the eye, a knowing glint present that hadn't been there before and he knew he was right to be apprehensive because the next thing that came out of her mouth made his pulse pick up and his body to tighten up _real_ good. "I know you want me."

Surprise rippled through him as he looked down at her clutching at his wrist, gazing at him from under her dark lashes and nibbling at the bottom lip that had him imagining nice, long, eager blowjobs. Thoughts he'd never, in a million years, would have ever shared with himself out loud because this was Amy and as much as what she just said was true, he had too much respect for her to ever-

He said nothing, though, as her lips parted while she gazed at him with much clearer eyes than someone who was supposedly drunk, caressing the skin of his palm as the tension - hot, electric, zingy - built over those few minutes of silence.

"I really should leave."

"No." She shakes her head, sliding her hand up from his wrist to his arm and using the leverage to anchor herself up a bit, pulling him closer still, a knowing grin starting to form on her face. "No. I really think you should stay." She then bit her lip, as she moved closer to his face and when she bypassed his mouth and went for his jaw, nose rubbing over his skin, his eye shut out of their own accord and he was vaguely aware that her hands had started to travel, too.

"I like your face." She whispered in almost a purr, fingertips trailing down his clothed abdomen and lips doing the same on his jawline, his bod tensing when she flicked her tongue over the area, her breath hot on his face. "Such a nice, handsome face."

Then, the sound of her unbuttoning his pants sent him _careening_ back to reality and before he knew what he was doing, he was yanking her up by her wrists, grip tight enough to warn her as he narrowly escaped the touch that would have surely driven him to the brink. "No." He said, his voice sounding husky and unfamiliar, even to his own ears.

She simply pouted, a sound of disappointment bubbling in her throat. He ignored it and just steadfastly kept his hold on her wrists, his grasp almost strong enough to bruise her because she had the smallest hands and his looked_ giant_ compared to hers.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He lost himself for a minute at the sight of those almost _sad_, big, brown eyes. "... Because you're drunk!"

She shook her head immediately. "Not that drunk."

"Makes no difference." He fired, shaking his own head to convince them both. "All I know is that nothing safe will happen to you if you touch me... you know, there." He managed lamely, gesturing between them with his eyes for to get the picture, his voice sounding oddly threatening and he regretted the wording almost directly after he said them because her eyes brightened and her lips parted and she looked even more excited than before and oh, okay, he maybe might have made things worse, hadn't he?

She bit her lip coyly, her tone back in that seductive rhythm as she cooed. "_Oooh_... Is that a promise?"

An image of just exactly _what_ would happen if she continued flittered through his brain.

He shut his eyes again, took a deep, gruff breath and opened them once more to meet her gaze head-on with all seriousness. "Amy-"

"Jake-"

"Amy." He repeated, looking into her eyes and trying ignore that primordial part of him that wanted to hang the rules of what they were to each other and wanted desperately to bend her over and sink his cock in deep... And then wake up to her the next morning to be goofy and silly in their post-coital good mood and take her to breakfast and ask her to dinner. The stuff that instantly made this more dangerous. "This isn't happening."

She gave him a hard look. "I thought you wanted me."

"I do." He admitted without much thought, because she could already knew and because he was obvious sometimes and his resolve was crumbling and he did want her so bad that the formerly steady grip on her wrists was starting to shake. "But..." He brought her hands down slowly, his grip loosening. "... This can't happen. Not like this."

She stared back at him and he knew her well enough to know when her thinking cap was on and some realization was setting in her eyes. "So, you're not gonna sleep with me, then?"

She sounded dejected and he really wished he could have solved that problem but, not right now. Not like this. He was only turning her down because she wasn't in her right mind exactly - despite the fact that she no longer seemed piss drunk - and he had the big dilemma of wanting her but, also caring about her. And respecting her. As a person. As a woman. A partner. A friend almost. And he wasn't gonna fuck it up by succumbing to her desire to have alcohol-fueled sex with him.

They both deserved better - her more than him but, well - and he was gonna make sure they talked about this the second she got more put-together and he still wasn't good with feelings and everything would be hashed out the moment they could both be more reasonable.

But, not right now.

Without a word, he dropped her hands entirely and turned away to leave, his heart pounding as he did. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake in doing so.

"Wait!" He heard movement behind him and suddenly there was sounds of footsteps and she was in front of him, causing him to smack into her and he exhaled through his nose in impatience. "Wait. Please wait."

"What?" He asked in exasperation, looking at a spot on the wall next to her head so, that he wouldn't have to meet her eye.

"Look at me."

"No I-

"Please, Jake."

He did as he was told after taking a deep breath, praying silently as he met her gaze.

"Why can't this happen?"

"Oh my God-"

"Just give me an answer." She interrupted firmly, her eyes almost steely in determination. "I wanna know why you won't just-"

"Because... it wouldn't be enough." Was all he said, the words coming out in a rush from his mouth.

And of course, she wanted more. Why wouldn't she? She was Amy Santiago. And he wouldn't have expected anything less.

"Enough?"

"Yeah." He breathed, losing control of his ability of keeping this all in. "It wouldn't be enough to just be with you..." He broke eye contact then, unable to look at her with what he said next. "... for tonight. I wouldn't be able to just be with you for the _one_ night." He did meet her gaze after that, hoping he hadn't messed up or scared her and that she understood. "It wouldn't be enough." He repeated and then added, a lump growing in his throat. "At least not for me."

There was a beat. A long one. In which he fucking_ hoped_ to hell that he hadn't done something irreversible like saying too much. Because he had. Because she had asked him. And because, even though it wasn't ideal, he couldn't hide it anymore because apparently he had given himself away without even knowing it.

"I knew it." She whispered as if to herself and his eyes danced back to her and saw a different expression on her face. An expression of clarity.

"What?"

She snapped out of it and met his eyes, her gaze clear and bright. "I knew it." She stepped closer, grabbing her hands and he looked down again to see her small fingers curling around his. "I know you." One of those hands went up and held the nape of his neck and he had to close his eyes in order to remain calm. "I know that you won't try anything with me because you think I'm doing this for the wrong reasons but, I'm not." Her voice dropped to a low, steady, seductive hush. "And that you're afraid. Afraid I'll run. Afraid that if you touch me..." She used the hand holding him to settle one of his hand loosely onto her hip and he nearly lost then at the warm flesh he felt through the thin fabric of her night gown. "... You won't ever wanna let me go."

Her hot breath gusted over his face and he shuddered, his jaw clenching as she called him out on everything he was feeling and he really had no idea how she was able to get it down pat like that, her words causing his already weak resolve to further crumble and his felt his entire body starting to shake as the storm that was everything he wanted to let out threatened to overwhelm him. "Amy-"

"Do you wanna know how I know this?" She whispered near his lips and he swallowed a lump in his throat before responding.

"How?"

She was cupping the back of his neck and bringing his face closer to hers as she answered, a _'gotcha'_ inflection in her voice now. "Because I feel the same way."

Then, it was a light switch had gone off in his skin. A fuse lit in his brain. And he was hauling her up to him, closing the waning distance between them, and giving her the kiss of both their lives. Cupping her face in his hands and slinging his tongue into her mouth.

It was... a revelation. He'd never thought he would ever understand what desire tasted like. What sex and dirty dreams coming true tasted like. But, he did now. Right at this moment. Sex was the sweet heat of Amy Santiago's mouth. The tang of her tongue.

She tasted like tequila, limes, and pure temptation and he felt so intoxicated, that if he hadn't known any better, he would have thought _he_ was the one that was buzzed.

Which he was. On _her_.

And she was right there with him. That little talented mouth of hers giving and taking just as good as he did. Stepping on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning as their tongues met and she gasped as he devoured her, both arms going around her waist, a lone hand migrating down ward and grabbing her ass, she made another pleased sound as she pushed herself closer to him still and he hadn't realized they'd been walking backwards 'til he felt the edge of her bed on the back of his legs and then, he was yanked out of the kiss, panting mightily, not getting a chance to catch his breath before two tiny, strong palms pushed at his chest and he was falling backwards and onto the cushiony, firm surface of the bed behind him.

He didn't know why. Whether it was because the move was so unexpected or he was a little off his game but, the wind kinda got knocked out of him as he landed.

But, of course, Amy wasted no time and was climbing on top of him like a woman on a mission and he felt a jolt of arousal course throughout his whole body at the realization that her mission was _him_, if the hungry light in her eye and the uncharacteristically mischievous grin on her face was any indication of what she had planned and he matched her with a playful smirk of his own as she leaned down to kiss him. Slowly. Teasingly. Deliberately designed to drive him insane with want.

And even more so when he attempted to grab her and without missing a beat, she grabbed at his wrists and pinned them to his sides and then, after a while, she ended the kiss... though not before she bit his lip, grabbing it between her teeth and pulling slightly, on the way out, catching him off guard and sending a sting from his lips all the way to his cock that jolted at the sensation and he felt something brewing inside him, a dark something that made him impatient for her and his nostrils flared, a combination of temper and sexual frustration curling out of his system as he glared up at her.

"Amy..." He growled - actually fucking _growled like an angry dog_ - at her. "What are you-"

"What do you think?" She whispered seductively, slowly inching up her nightie and he caught himself watching as more and more golden skin was revealed before she giggled at his probably slack jaw and leaned forward, her ass precariously placed just near his growing excitement, knees bracketing his abdomen as she unbuttoned his shirt before losing patience altogether and ripping the thing open after only a few buttons and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Eager?"

He didn't expect her to be so blunt. "You have no idea." Was all she said, eyes hungrily taking in the expanse of his chest and his stomach. All evidence of his academy days that he'd been too vain to not maintain and had, despite his admittedly weird sugar diet, only gotten in somewhat better shape, feeling thankful that his oddly adolescent energy gave way to a boundless metabolism.

Then, she was leaning down again, giving him an almost pornographic kiss, effectively stealing his breath.

It felt like she was basically trying to eat him alive. In a good, sexy way. Scooting closer and burying her fingers into his hair as she devoured him, tongue tangling on his as she kissed for all he was worth and he helped her maneuver of him of his button-down as they made out.

She yanked her head back from the kiss when oxygen on both ends became an issue and he lay back, breathing heavily, his heart racing and his cock becoming harder and harder by the second and he actually_ shivered_ when she turned her head and nibbled at his ear. "Now, let's take a gander to our little friend..." She whispered, trailing and lightly scratching at his abs with her short, blunt nails. Leaving behind tiny pink lines on his skin. "...Ooh..." She cooed at the same time that he groaned as she finally got to her prize after undoing his jeans and curling her fingers beneath them and the first touch of those, tiny nimble fingers on his erection sent him sky-rocketing and his hips jerked of their own free will. "... Or maybe not soo little."

He hissed in pleasure as she rove down to the base of his cock, giving him a gentle squeeze and when she let up, he was able to grunt out. "Take it out and you'd..." He huffed when she started pumping him and the motion caused him to suck in a quick breath. "... God, you'd really see something then... ah, Jesus Christ..."

And do that, she did. Slowly unveiling him from his restrictive denim and underwear until she was greeted by him - Full Monty, no less - jutting out from his groin and riding high and harder than granite against the leanness of his belly and though, she was able to quickly hide it, he did feel that knock of pure, male pride in his chest as her eyes momentarily widened before she covered it up with a slow, sensual smile that made the admired appendage sit up and take notice.

He expected that. He'd seen that look before many times over.

What he didn't see coming was for her to hum and then lean down to give him an experimental lick from base to tip, swiping off the pearly pre-cum already gathering from his excitement at the head of his penis.

And he just about lost it as she opened her hot little mouth and took him whole as much she could and suckled him like a lollipop, a hungry hum escaping her throat as she did, yanking her off him in one fell swoop, ignoring her startled squeak of protest. "No, no, no, no, no..." He began in a breathless rush, although his words belied his body's every desire to have her keep going. "... You don't have to... You don't have to do that..." He lamely trailed off, stopping to take a deep inhale and then a shaky exhale out, even though it was for not and did nothing to calm him down.

"But..." And of course, she protested for the exact opposite. "... I want to."

"I know, I know..." He repeated idiotically, his voice hoarse. "... But, you don't have to if you want to..."

She cut him off with a hard, punctuating kiss. One that had him lying back as she anchored him down with the distracting move and she pulled away after a while, her face close to his and he hadn't realized that her hand had wandered again and was on his dick again. "I know what you're doing and it's very sweet..." She kissed him again slowly and he chased her mouth when she ended it once more, her hand stroking him. "... But, it is _really_ not necessary." She whispered. A whisper filled with every untold fantasy of his and a whole lotta dirty promise. "Now, just lay back and enjoy." She added, giving him a last lazy tug before removing her fingers from him completely and, starting at his throat where his Adam's Apple bobbed like crazy, starting lowering her way down - punctuating her descent with well-placed kisses, he might add, every now and then, putting teeth and tongue into her ministrations that simply said, _'quit thinking and pay close attention'_ - and he hissed in anticipation as her hot breath settled over his cock and she chuckled, low and husky, when it twitched. "I think he likes me." She teased.

"No." He was able to say through his teeth. "_I_ like you. _He's_ just following orders."

She just giggled and his hips jackknifed when her lips touched him and then wrapped around his hardness again, letting out a muttered curse of sheer, blissful agony.

His balls tightened and he had to close his eyes, until the voice in his head yelled at him to look at her while she did her thing because it was all becoming suddenly startlingly clear that it was_ Amy Santiago_ sucking his dick... and while he would have normally given into selfish desires and anchored a willing mouth to get him all the way in and shut his eyes in his own little world, he couldn't do that here. He didn't want to.

It was Amy. And that was enough to have him pop his eyes open and look down at the silky mass of dark hair that he'd tangled his fingers into. Not shoving her forward nor coaxing her to take him deeper. Just simply enjoying the feeling of soft locks tunneling through his fingers and the wet heat of her mouth on him as she adjusted and did what she wanted. The way _she_ wanted to do it. And he was completely fine with that.

For now.

Because, make no mistake, he _was_ gonna have her on all fours by the end of the night, of that he was certain. But, right now? She was in charge. Her show of dominance early on had made that especially clear. And he was cool with that. This was her show. Her rodeo. She could do whatever she desired with or to him. Her wish was his command as far as he was concerned.

He didn't have her on her knees, demanding things from her that he saw fit, while she begged for his cock. There'd be time for that later. Now, she was in no way being submissive to him. She may have been sucking him off but, he could tell it wasn't just _his_ pleasure she had in mind while doing it.

If anything, he was being the submissive here. And to be honest, if he was going to put himself in a vulnerable position with anyone, it'd be _her_. His Amy. This surprisingly adventurous, sassy, undercover sexpot of a woman.

And... it felt fucking _good_. More than good. Amazing. She expertly circled the base of his shaft with her fingers and stroked and caressed his length while she sucked gently at the head, lubing him up good before popping him out of her mouth briefly and he rumbled deep within his chest in absolute pleasure when she went in again and took him deep, though he made no move press into her and let her play and get used to the size, feel, and taste of him.

He groaned loosely as she stretched her jaw and sank down on him and while she couldn't initially take him all in, he felt animal satisfaction well up inside him as he felt the back of her throat and he reached out from his perch, cupping her jaw and feeling himself right there as she pulled back and took him deeper still and although, she spasmed slightly and pulled away sharply, he saw that signature Santiago determination set in and was soon rewarded as she wet her lips, closed her eyes and then took him in again... this time, with little to struggle at all.

Her hands stroked in time with her mouth, her head going up and down, speed increasing and her other hand reached between his legs and cupped at his balls and he only held on, keep his hand under her chin where her pulse pounded and his cock slid along her tongue, the sound of her panting breath music to his ears and he swelled into her throat.

Yes, she was a hard worker. Amy Santiago was. Even with something as common as a blowjob, she made it all that much better because of her innate instinct to put extra effort into everything she did.

His breath caught, his hips thrusting and his hand falling away as every nerve centered on his cock and he felt pleasure explode and he came in her sweet mouth, giving her all he had.

_"Yesss..."_ He hissed, crying out in an intelligible noise as she took it all, swallowing him down, to his infinite shock, humming in a unknown tune as she sucked him dry, cleaning him gently before pulling away and up, settling on top of him again, wiping at her lips impishly, a naughty, smug grin on her face as she looked him over. At the big wreck she'd created.

He waited 'til his heart stopped pounding to the point of wanting to fall out of his own mouth to say something, words coming out a bit slurred. "That was fucking awesome."

That triumphant grin widened and he felt his blood rush south again and his whole body tighten and rev back to life... as well a different type of swelling in his chest as he saw that, beneath the lustful victory in her gaze, was a kind of relief and self-satisfaction.

She was pleased that she had done good. She was pleased that she'd given him pleasure.

Before he could say anything though, she spread her legs wider, distracting him effectively and then started climbing up his stomach. "You know it's my turn, right?"

"Wha-?" He stopped short of his question as he saw she had almost sitting near his chest area and he swore his eyes just about crossed with the realization of what she wanted.

"Are you seri-?" He stuttered. "You want me to...?"

"Hmm-hmm." She hummed by way of answer, pearly whites peaking out from her lips in a mischievous grin.

"Really?" Not that he wasn't excited as hell but, he was also surprised. Surprised that she not only would let him do that to her but, in that manner.

She only nodded, the clear arousal in her eyes pretty much reflected on his face he was sure and that's all it took for him to help her maneuver into position, her knees gently bracketing the sides of his shoulders, his hands cradling her hips to bring her forward and then, in an effort to not shatter the tension-building, he simply looked up and raised a brow as if to ask, _'you sure?'_

She nodded again, that familiar look of determination set on her face that she tended to put on when she was readying to go through with something, no matter how nervous it may have made her.

And he could tell it did and that in itself made him more determined to make it good for her.

He tugged at her hips and she shifted... closer... closer... a little more and then... Amy Santiago, detective extraordinaire. His partner. The woman who started this whole thing to begin with... was sitting on his face!

Well, kinda. She was more hovering than anything else but, she was right there - deep pink and glistening - just above his face and even though this wasn't his first time around the block because, contrary to popular belief, he could be very selfless in bed and very much enjoyed going down on women and had also done this very position one or twice before and even if he didn't necessarily like everything he's tried, if the opportunity arises, he'll try something at least one time just to see if he likes it, _this_ was different. Or rather the woman herself was different.

Again, this was Amy. Who, despite being the primary here, was putting herself in a very, _very_ vulnerable and exposed position in one of the most literal senses of the word... for him. This act may have been to pleasure her. But, it was him being the man to do it. And the fact that it was her made it ten times more intimate. And he was not gonna fuck it up.

He tilted his nose up an inch and sniffed, letting out low hum in the process as her heavy, tangy musk filled his nostrils.

"Are you smelling me right now?"

He chuckled because leave it to Amy to be the only woman he knew to pull off sounding both breathless and incredulous at the same time and a tiny gasp was heard above him as the muffled laugh reverberated through her pulsing cunt. "Why not? I'm enjoying myself. This is my favorite part. Trust me." He admitted before adding. "Besides..." He inhaled again, another pleased sound from within his chest escaping him as he did. "... you smell fucking _delicious_."

He tilted up, even closer now and licked a hot stripe up the length of her, enjoying the way her inner muscles quivered and how good she tasted as he took her essence onto his tongue. "Taste even better, too."

Okay, he was maybe wrong before 'cause if _sex_ was the taste of her mouth, he seriously had no clue what _this_ was, then.

"Oh, God." Her voice was husky with that tantalizing combination of pleading and pleasure. "Jake-"

At the sound of his own name, he couldn't take it anymore and with his hands on her hips, simply yanked her down forgetting, for the moment, her little game of being the dominant one for the time being and if the high cry she let out was any indication, Amy really didn't seem to mind.

He went to work. Burying his face into her and then opening his mouth wide so, that no part of her was left unattended to and licking her clit ardently, her angle above him giving plenty of room to play and explore because, although he didn't wanna seem cocky - he usually did but, not right now - he was pretty damn great at this and he was gonna make sure she remembered this for a very long time.

He had a big mouth and he knew how to use it.

And he was really gonna enjoy this particular buffet.

"Hmm." He hummed, his breathing huffing against her center and in response she arched over him, making a cooing sound and gripped his head, pressing his face to her center, the sting from her tugging vibrating from his scalp all throughout his body and he groaned, something like an electric shock going through him both as he spread her more open and straight-up feasted on her swollen flesh.

"Oh!" She pulled his hair in her tightening grasp once more and moved over him, starting a small rhythm against his mouth that he only encouraged with his hands on her lush hips and slid his tongue over her damp arousal, unable to stop himself, making good use of the slope of his nose to help her ride him more efficiently and she moaned - loud and long - in gratitude as the angle gave him much better room to eat her out more ravenously and something like a growl sank from out of his chest in a slow spin, the sound sending more pulsing waves of pleasure to zing into her over-sensitized body.

"Yes!" She hissed, rolling hips more vigorously. "Jake! Ah! Right there!"

HJe was still pretty amazed he was getting this kind of reaction from her and mentally patted himself on the back as she moved above him, being more vocal than he'd ever thought she'd be. Chanting his name like a much needed, erotic prayer.

He waited some. And waited some more... Before he took her clit between his teeth and sucked. _Hard_.

And she exploded. Spreading her knees wider, bucking her hips, and grabbing his head tighter, keeping him right where he never wanted to leave as she rode out her orgasm and he actually wished he coulda seen her at that moment - sweaty, flushed, out of breath, and panting - as she came hard into his mouth, her sweet ambrosia tumbling down his throat.

He brought her down gently after she eased her grip on his head, suckling and enjoying her before he moved his head back down and shut his eyes, as to not have to look up into temptation again because he knew if he did, he would have happily spent the whole of the night going to town on her if she allowed it.

He felt an easing of pressure near his shoulders and her shifting off of him, taking a deep breath to calm himself before opening his eyes again, staring for a long time at her ceiling before he said, out loud. "Holy shit."

There was a silence after that. In which he just heard her soft sighs and then:

She giggled breathlessly next to him. "I'll say." And then, she was on him all over again, kissing the fuck out him and quickly crawling on top of him with renewed energy only a genuinely horny woman could get back that fast.

And that energy bounced off of him and soon, he was responding just as passionately as she was, hands going up and down her back, and eagerly pulling her down to him.

She sat up suddenly and looked down at him - all glistening, dark eyes and flushed, golden skin - and before he could have thought to say something, she reached down, gripping the bottom of her small nightgown, and pulled the whole thing over her head.

And wow.

She was... gorgeous. And a _hundred_ times better than even his most vivid dreams could ever accomplish. Miles of creamy, smooth skin. And curves to boot. The round, shapely, mounds of her breasts were topped with ember-colored nipples just begging for his tongue. The taper of her waist settling into the swell of hips made for his hands. Supple thighs bracketing his stomach. A femininely soft tummy leading down to the shadow of that area between her legs where his mouth had been.

And it was then that he realized he was erect again. That raging hard-on he'd thought had been sucked dry before now returning full-force and more _eager_ than ever to be inside her.

"Whoa." He heard himself say, sounding half-dazed and _entirely _godsmacked. "You're fucking perfect."

She blushed - her entire body blushed - and he realized he hadn't meant to say that out loud. It was true. But, he didn't mean to load on the compliments too soon.

But, then she was smiling and leaning down to kiss him, gripping his shoulders as she did, before they traveled south and he felt her tugging at his pants and she then leaned up back up, staring him down sultrily as she reached behind her and pushed at his jeans and underwear and he kicked them all the way off with his socks and shoes.

She leaned up, still grinning, hovering over him, and simply moved back and forth, pleasuring herself on the very tip of his dick and he groaned, the promising wet heat lubricating him causing him to almost lose his mind and even more so when he reached out to grab her, hoping to set her down right where he needed her, and she shook her head teasingly like _'uh, uh, uh'_, making him begrudgingly put them at his sides, fingers at the ready to tear into bedsheets if necessary.

"You look good up there." He managed gruffly, fully appreciating the sight of her above him, using his body as her own personal sex toy. Her extremely willing, hot-blooded, full-bodied sex toy. "Fucking hot."

"You, too." She breathed, arching her back, lids sliding shut, as her hands held onto his thighs. "You feel good." He gritted his teeth as she slowly started lowing herself onto him, his grasp on her sheets twitching as she softly gasped. "_Sooo_ much better than my dreams."

_She'd dreamed about him?_

Before he could even collect his thoughts together enough to comment on that, his response choked up in his throat as he was greeted with more of her and she was all _searing_ heat and snug, ribbed walls inside and he had to shut his eyes briefly to enjoy this for what it was.

It was a tight fit, too and he cleared his mind just enough to watch her as she fought the tiny bits of resistance her body was giving them both as it stretched over his cock and started to accommodate him instead.

"Oh, God!" She gasped as he fisted her thin bed sheets, planting his feet on the mattress and leveraging his weight in order to go all the way in and going all the way to the hilt in one sure thrust, glancing down between them where their bodies were joined, the erotic sight setting his nerve endings on fire and he pumped his hips a little from beneath her, giving them both a little taste of what they needed.

She moaned softly. "Jake..." The call of his name came next, a fair hint of a warning in it and he stopped what he was doing, struggling to hold still and giving her back the control that was hers for the time being.

He didn't have to wait long, though, because after taking a deep, shuddering breath and meeting his dark gaze with her own, she just slid her legs further apart on either side of him and began rocking against him, causing him to go in and out in an initially continuous rhythm. Forward and back. Back and forward. Over and over again. All while running her hands over his chest and abdomen.

"Oh, shit..." He panted, fighting for his control as her body bended back and gyrated over him, the vice grip of her inner muscles clenching, tightening, and relaxing on his steely, throbbing cock and his eyeballs rolled into the back of his head at the feeling. "Amy... Fuck..."

He was _pretty_ blessed with he had and she was blindingly, mind-blowingly narrow. And that was making all this _a lot_ more intense.

She pressed her knees closer to his frame, bringing him much deeper penetration that they both wanted and continued moving against him at that leisurely pace and he feared his jaw could snap at any moment as he chopped at the bit with his struggling effort to control himself.

This was easily becoming the best sex he'd had since fucking _ever_ and it had everything to do with the woman on top of him.

She started going faster then, snapping him back to reality, and really grabbing his attention when she held herself aloft, leaving just the head of him inside her, and then promptly slamming down on him, a long, loud combination of a moan _and_ a keening wail of pleasure bursting from her vocal cords, and her eyes bulging out of her head at the sensation.

"Jesus fuck!" He gritted out as he moved up a fraction, pounding under her with hard, sharp, borderline brutal thrusts of his own hips, moving in and out as she allowed it, keeping the reins on the operation by anchoring herself with her hands on his chest, every jagging entrance into her prompting her into raking her nails on his torso and he grunted, the sting sending sparks all up and down his spine.

"Yess!" She nearly shouted as she started straight-up riding him.

They got lost in each other.

Amy was seriously digging her fingernails into his skin to the point where he knew he would have the most bloody, _harshest_ sex wounds ever and Jake hands were gripping her sheets so hard that they were starting to rip and the way they were going at one another let her know she was gonna be very boo-legged the next day but, neither gave a damn. They just wanted to be in the moment as they moved with an almost effortless manner that they'd never experienced with others. The only sounds heard being their harsh, uneven breathing, panting, the slaps of flesh slapping, and the jangling creak of Amy's bed, driving the other towards that inevitable, _deliciously_ electrifying moment of completion.

And he made sure _she_ was the one to climax first, wanting to feel that tight, pulsing cunt to contract wildly all over him, directing a sneaky thumb between their enthusiastic hips, finding that nub of nerves, and giving it all the skilled attention she needed to send her flying off the edge, the noise yanking itself out of her throat close to a scream and then gripping onto his shoulders, leaning down and rubbing herself on him, continuing to ride him, the hard, searing kiss she lays on him and the wandering of her hands, causing his hips to jerk against hers and the final straw coming when she bites his tongue, the pleasurable pain combined with her after ripples dancing on his cock startling him into a intense, full-bodied, out-of-this-world orgasm, spilling his hot cum inside her body with a shout of her name until he had absolutely nothing left and with a slight whimper, the woman that had driven him out of his mind just now, collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as she rested on his chest, their naked bodies sticky with release and sweat.

They just lay there for a while. Jake's arms automatically caging Amy in, her knees on either side of his hips as she returned the embrace, burying her face into his chest with a deep sigh as his hands combed through her dark hair.

It was a while of that. Them lying there. Until his heartbeat slowed down enough for him to speak.

"What the fuck was that?" He blurted out, his voice still sounding hoarse and husky. Throat just this side of parched.

There was a long pause after that and he realized his question might have sounded wrong but, before he could even say anything to remedy it, she shifted, the movement against him signifying a headshake and she said. "I have no idea." With an echo of a low, sexy chuckle that made his body tighten up and rev back to life when she starts placing wet kisses on his chest. "But, I wouldn't mind doing it again." She murmured, that promising lilt in her voice once more.

God, he could definitely get used to this.

"Well..." He hands started moving of their own will, roving down the curve of her spine 'til they ended up at her ass, cupping the fullness there and pulling her against him, causing her to let out the most adorable squeak as she felt him grow hard inside her again. Filling her up again. "... One more time for the road, then?"

She shifted on him, her curves meshing promisingly into his hard edges like they've been doing this forever and then lifted her head to look him in the eye, a seductively naughty grin already on her face as she moved up, closer to his lips. "I'd thought you'd never ask." She whispered teasingly before leaning in and kissing him.

...

One more time for the road ended up being several more times for the road.

And oh boy, did they bang each other up. Mauling the other like they couldn't stop because they actually didn't want to. And Jake never thought he'd ever wanted to find himself at the mercy of any woman... except, apparently Amy Santiago. Because the hundred percent she gave at work pretty much extended to her sex life and he was so thoroughly sated that by the time he finally got his hands on her - like _no bullshit, control was on his side_ _now_ hands on - during the last few hours of their marathon, the need to tear her apart had simmered down into a much more earthy passion and he had had no trouble taking his time.

He went slowly. Feasting on her for as long as he pleased until she came in a drawn-out, shuddering orgasm around his mouth and fingers.

He had taken his time with her.

He had... made love to her.

Which had been the most novel yet, most incredible experiences of his life.

Of course, he _did_ have his moments and during those moments, he had lost his mind to the point where he had gone almost savage on her and she had been more than accommodating and... _encouraging_ about it and during one such position that involved her holding onto something solid, he did have a brief recollection of concern for her headboard.

He hadn't even known they'd gone as long a they had until they were done. Like for reals done.

He flopped onto his back, sweaty, his heart running a mile a minute as he turned his head to kiss Amy, nearly smirking as he noted she was still breathing heavy into his mouth, the change in position dislodging him from inside her, and he did smile as she whined at the loss of contact, bringing her closer to his side, her intelligible murmurs making him worry that he'd fucked her to a breaking point of some kind.

"The sun is up." She mumbled against his skin, coherent enough for him to understand and when he looked at his half open window, he saw that the sun was indeed rising.

"You okay?" He asked gently, kissing her forehead.

She simply kept her eyes closed, murmuring some more and snuggling into him.

He lay there for a bit, his mind that had been distracted for the past couple of hours, now starting to race and the question popped out of his mouth before he could fully formulate it in his brain. "What are we doing?"

"Hmm?"

He jostled her a bit, grabbing her attention hopefully. "Amy?" And then speaking the words he kinda dreaded. "We need to talk."

She paused then shifted in response at his side, waking herself up and then leaning up on her elbows. "What?"

He stared at her. Her dark smoky, sparkling eyes. The tousled strands of hair down to her shoulders. The post-coital glow of her skin. The feel of her palm on his chest as she gazed at him patiently. Waiting on his words. Looking so, so beautiful.

Cause, god, was she _beautiful_. Maybe he was in love. That's probably what this was. It made so much more sense than some strong attraction or a crummy, harmless crush. And he'd heard enough cheesy tales from his married academy buddies to at least know what a generic description of what that feeling was to some.

Plus, it was new. Call it a cliché or whatever, but this whole thing with Amy was new and scary and foreign to him. Which meant it could be love. Because he'd never been in love before.

Weirder shit has happened.

"Jake, what is it?" She asked softly, the gentle tilt of her head doing strange things to his heart.

He gazed at her. The welcoming warmth of her face.

"What just happened here?"

"Ooh..." She let out in a purr leaning closer to him as if for a kiss. "I think I have some idea."

He stopped her short with a lone finger on her lips, not wanting to get distracted. Not this time.

"I'm not joking."

He watched as it set in. The full realization that he wasn't kidding and wanted to really talk about this.

"Jake-"

"I wasn't kidding last night." He blurted and then realizing he couldn't take it back, continuing. "This wasn't a one-time thing. Not for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He hesitated before he spoke next, the feeling in his chest not unlike an elephant was sitting on it. "... Last night was a big deal." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. "_You're_ a big deal... to me."

"Jake." She said, a soft smile creeping over her face. "You think it wasn't for me?"

He locked onto her eyes, seeing the sincerity in them, his heart pounding. "Really?"

"Really." She smiled the, wide and brilliant and blinding and he could not look away. "Why do you think I had Rosa and Gina call you?"

His eyes almost bulged out of his head as everything kind of became clear. "You planned this?"

She only giggled, the sound musical to his ears, as she leaned in again. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She does laugh whole-heartedly when he simply pulls her in for a longer than long kiss.

...

He _does_ end up taking her to breakfast, for the record. And then later, dinner, because when Jake Peralta commits to something... he freaking _commits_!

...

**A/N: Wow! Another long one, guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
